My Revenge and My Lover
by Oceana Solange
Summary: Honestly came to the business for one thing and one thing only: revenge on the person that ruined her. What she didn't realize is that she would soon fall in love. I don't own anyone BUT Honesty. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't take it anymore. I'm tired of waiting. I'm done waiting for my revenge.**

…**.**

**CM Punk's POV**

I was beaten and battered by Curtis Axel and the man I used to look highly too. My hands were handcuffed behind my back. It started to go downhill for me until the lights turned off. The audience started screaming while I tried to see in the dark. It came back on to reveal a girl holding the top of the kendo stick Heyman had; preventing him from attacking me. She wore a green leotard and black shorts with matching pads. She wore a hood (like little red riding hood, but black), so I couldn't really see her face.

She snatched the stick and threw it out of the ring. The girl grabbed a mic and faced the Walrus.

"Hey, Paul," she started, "do you remember me?" he shook his head with pure shock in his eyes.

"Of course you don't. But you will sooner or later." Curtis was running behind her.

"Watch out!" She quickly did a roundhouse kick that left him on the floor. She turned back to where she was and punched Paul with a sickening crunch. She got behind him and pushed him through the ropes. She brought the mic to her lips once more.

"I won't get my revenge right now. I will spread it over the next upcoming weeks. I will continue until you crumble. Just like you did to me." She walked over to me and crouched to my level. I tried desperately to see her face. "You'll be ok." The lights flickered off then on again. Just like that, she disappeared.

…**..**

**? POV**

I had to do it. I went out there and let myself known to Paul. I was currently roaming the fairly empty hallways, but kept in the shadows so I won't be seen. Finally I was in front of the door I was about to go through. I took a deep breath. Do I really want to go in there? Why are you so nervous? You could do it girl. I nodded and teleported there.

The room was empty and I just looked around. The doorknob started to jiggle and I gasp. I ran to a dark corner and tried to even my breath. He came in with a towel around his neck. He looked around.

"I know you're in here." I was surprised. I came out and made sure my hood was still up.

"How did you know?" he smirked.

"I didn't. I just guessed." I nodded. There were a few minutes of silence.

**Punk's POV**

"So why did you come?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you're ok."

"Well thanks for checking up on me. May I ask you your name?"

"Honestly. My name is Honestly."

"That's a pretty name." her hood shifted so that I could see her face. She had plump red lips and tan skin. Her eyes were a bold emerald color that could easily hypnotize you.

"Thanks. And may I ask what your name is? I know your real name is not Punk." Her voice was soft, totally the opposite of her ring voice.

"It's Phil."

"Well, nice to meet you, Phil." She stuck her hand out and I shaked it.

"The pleasure's mine. Do you want a ride back to the hotel?"

"No thank you. I'm in a different hotel, anyways." I gave her a questioning look, "I just want to be alone this week."

I was going to say something when there was a knock on the door. I saw her jump slightly in the corner of my eye. I yelled, "Who is it?"

"Um, it's Josh Matthews, sir."

I turned to look at Honesty, but she disappeared. I let Josh in and I tried my best to answer his questions. I was doing great until he started asking questions about her. I couldn't help but stare at the dark corner.

_**Honesty. She's mysterious. I want to know more.**_

**WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWW EWWE**

**Hey everyone! I'm back after like a year. This plot bunny just appeared last night while sleeping. I'm still gonna update my other WWE story. In fact, it's gonna be up sometime today. So review on if I should continue with this or not. Bye for now.**

**-love Tamakia.**


	2. I'm really sorry

**Punk's POV**

The week uneventfully passed and I was currently in my room. I couldn't help but think about Honesty. And she didn't mention which hotel she was at because my mind was full of questions. Even so I knew I wouldn't see her until Monday. I was counting down the days till the show. I heard a knock on my door and instantly remembered the day she disappeared when I wasn't looking. I answered the door to see a smiling Kofi Kingston.

"What's up man?" He asked.

"Gas prices, dude." He chuckled and let himself in. We both plopped down on the couch.

"So about that girl from Monday that saved your ass." He started.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Have you seen her since then?"

"No. She said that she's not staying in this hotel."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Only slightly. She was gone before I had a chance to ask her what I wanted to know."

"Bummer, dude."

We started to play video games. Right now she wasn't the main focus, but she was still in my head.

…**.**

It was now Friday night Smackdown. I wasn't needed tonight so I decided to stay in the hotel to watch it. It was about halfway done when I got a call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey dude. I haven't talk to you in a while." It was Daniel Bryon, but his real name is Bryon Danielson.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Good. But listen, Kofi wanted me to tell you that the one strange girl is on TV now."

"But I want a soda."

"I don't know about you, but I want to know what she's going to say." I nodded and said goodbye. I turned towards the screen to see Paul Heyman talking about some type of bull shit. I wasn't really paying attention because I was becoming more and more upset by the minute.

"Hey, hey, Paul. I'm up here." The camera man pointed the camera toward the triton. It showed Honesty with her hood up. The only thing I could see is her blood red lips.

"Hey, Paul. I guess you didn't learn from what happened on Monday. And I'm still in the building, so I would put my guard up until the end of the show if I was you." The look on his face was priceless. Then Curt pushed himself in front of him.

"Why don't you come down to the ring personally, you coward?" Curt yelled. The corner of her lips turned up into a smirk.

"Your wish is my command." The lights in the stadium flickered off and then on. She appeared, sitting on the turn buckle. Curt just chuckle and ran full speed at her. She got out of the way so he hurt his shoulder on the steel post. His face was full of pain as he slid out of the ring and onto the floor, clutching where was painful.

She looked at Paul slowly. She walked closer to him and put a mic to her mouth.

"See, Paul, this is what happens when your clients try to be all big and bad; something they're not." She grabbed his tie and pulled it a bit. "But you make me mad the most. And I decided to give you a hint tonight."

She pointed to the screen and everyone looked.

_**It was a girl with brown hair, rosy cheeks, and wore sweats. She walked to a homemade ring. She started to wrestle a boy older than her. She didn't win, but she came out the ring with a big smile on her face. She stared at the camera.**_

"_**Guess what." She asked the person.**_

"_**What?" It was a male voice.**_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**I love you too." Her smile became even bigger as she skipped away.**_

And that was the end of the video. Everyone looked back at the ring. I could see her slightly shake. Paul looked confused once more.

"I know you're confused, but just answer me this. Do you know who she was?" he shook his head, "That little girl was me. That's all I'm gonna tell you for tonight." Her voice broke and I saw tears falling. She tried her best to keep herself together.

"I-I'm sorry. I n-need to g-go." She disappeared once again.

I just couldn't help it. I wanted to know more. She had so many secrets. I want to sit her down and let her tell me everything. My phone rang and I saw that it was Kofi.

"Yo, dude, did you see it?" I knew what he was talking about.

"I saw the whole thing."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but where is she now?"

"Someone said that she grabbed her bags and ran out straight after."

"Ah, ok. I'll call you later." I hung up and rubbed my hand over my face in frustration. I guess I do have to wait.

**WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWW EWWE**

It was finally the Raw taping and I walked down the hall. Since Friday night I couldn't sit still. Hopefully I bump into her sometime tonight. I wanted to ask here the many questions that flooded my mind all weekend. But even though I didn't want to hear it, I knew that I would still have to wait till later on.

**Honesty's POV**

I was just roaming around the hallways when I passed by a monitor. I only saw a little piece of the promo when I continued walking. Cody Rhodes had to fight for his career. I did a little jog to see if I could find him. To my luck, he was there, sitting on a box. I decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, Cody?" He seemed startled and started looking around. I came out of the shadow and he jumped up, becoming tensed. "It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you." He seemed relive.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to wish you luck."

"Thanks. I didn't want this to happen."

"I know. No one wants to go through this." He looked like he was in thought.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I was just wondering your name and why you don't uncover your face?"

"My name is Honesty. As for my face, I don't want people to know who I am yet. I have to go."

"Ok. Thank you for your concerns."

"You're welcome. But don't think I won't root you on." He did a little smile as I went into the darkness and suddenly appeared in a random hallway. I have the basics of doing it, but sometimes it just goes wild. I sat on a box and leaned my head on the wall. Is it just me or is drama on every corner when it comes to WWE? I just sighed and stared at the darkness.

…**..**

I opened my eyes and checked the time. Shit I have to head to the gorilla. It was time for Cody's match. I teleported to the nearest corner and squinted my eyes for him. When I did I whispered his name. he looked towards my general direction and I came out slightly. His face brightened up, "You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, time to go out there." I ran straight out and gave him a tight hug.

"Good luck in the ring, Cody." I let go and he tried his best not to cry.

"Thanks, Honesty." He looked up and he started to tense. I followed his gaze to see Triple H and Orton talking. They were heading this way. Cody gave me a gentle push to where I came from. I gave him a small smile and made sure my body was engulfed into the darkness. He looked nervous as he went out. Orton on the other hand, came out with a cocky smile.

Everyone knew and anticipated the match that was about to happen. I knew some went to other monitors backstage. I stayed put to where I was and watched the whole match. Throughout the whole thing, I heard some gasps and some cheers. Not only was I trying not to blow my cover, I was too nervous for him to make any noises. I held my breath until the end. I couldn't believe it. He had lost to Orton. Everyone was upset when they heard Triple H tell Cody that he was fired. Everyone instantly crowded around to talk to him. I just walked away into an empty hallway. I knew he was going to come.

I sat there, waiting for him. He finally did, sweaty, bruised, and broken. It broke my heart. He dropped to his knees and let out a scream. He covered his face and sobbed.

"Honesty, are you here?" He said through his hands. I walked and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm here. Everything's gonna be ok." I said in a quiet voice. He cried into my shoulders.

"No it's not. I lost my job."

"Yes it is. You are a handsome young man. You could get a job or even go on to Hollywood. Plus, you still have your wedding to look forward to. Not only that, but you've gain the respect of the fans, backstage, and your fiancée. I know that she's at home, proud of the fight you put up." By then, he stopped crying and looked at me. He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Honesty, for everything." He let go and I gave him a piece of paper.

"This is your number." I nodded.

"Just in case you need to talk." I got up and helped him up, "well, I need to go now." He grabbed my arm.

"Wait, do you want to go to my wedding?"

"I'm sorry, I can't go. I have things I need to do. Bye, Cody and stay safe."

"Bye, Honesty and you too." I walked away to a locker room. I needed to talk to a certain person who I haven't seen since last week. No one was there so I walked up to the door and knocked.

The door open instantly and my eyes were met with Punks. He had a big smile on his face.

"Honesty; long time no see."

"Could we just go inside so people won't see us?" He let me in and shut the door.

"Well someone's in a grumpy mood." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. My head just hurts from all this shit Mister CEO made backstage. I tried to help out but it was too much. I could only help Cody." I pulled my knees to my chest on the couch. Punk gave me a hug.

"It's ok, Honesty. All of this will blow over soon. You can't be the hero in everything. And besides, you making one person feel the happiest is still something." I nodded.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel bad. But thanks." He nodded.

"So are you going to show anymore videos to Heyman tonight." I groaned.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. But yes I am."

"Are you going to tell me what any of them means?" He said with a smile. I pinched his cheeks.

"Cute….but no." He pouted.

"Please?" I laughed and put my finger on my lip as I started to head out the door. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Nope." I laughed and walked out when I saw him sulk.

The smile left my face as I saw Orton leaning on the wall and staring straight at me. I was going to walk to my left but he gripped my arm – hard. I did a little yelp as he forced me to turn around. His piercing eyes bored into mine. He put his mouth close to my ear.

"I know you talked to Cody; and I know you're against me and Triple H." My body tensed up as he griped my arm tighter and I winced. "How about this? If you do whatever I want, I won't tell Paul about all of this. And if you tell a single soul, I will make your life a living hell. Do you got that?" I shook my head.

"Hell no! You can't tell me what to do!" I tried to wiggle my arm free, but it only caused me more pain. "Ok, ok. I'll do what you want."

"Good girl."

When he said that I have to do what he wants, I just thought that meant like fighting someone or being forced to be his own valet. I didn't think it would be this. He pushed me to the wall and whispered in my ear.

"I know who you are, Honesty Marie Tanyae. Actually, I noticed you ever since you were in wrestling development. You have everything a guy could ask for: great body, pretty face, smart, and could talk and back it up." He suddenly kissed me and my eyes went wide. I tried to wiggle free again but he had a solid grip. He let go with a smile and walked away. I sunk to the floor and started to cry.

"Honesty!" I looked up to see Punk rush over me.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Nothing's wrong and I'm fine."

"No, you're crying. Who did this to you?"

"I-I have to go. B-bye Punk." I pulled away and ran off. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I had to get ready to go out anyway. I wiped the tears off my face and headed out into the ring. Punk was already there; talking about how he's ready to fight Heyman at the next paper-view. I could just feel Orton boring holes through my head from backstage.

"Sorry to interrupt your talking, Punk, but I need to get something out there."

"Go ahead." He nodded as he walked back. The video started to play.

_**A house party was on camera and everyone looked happy and satisfied. Even so, there was only one person that the camera was actually focusing on. It was a boy who looked around 15 years old. He was relaxing and smiling at the camera. There was a girl who looked a few years younger. She said hi to the camera.**_

"_**you're blocking the view." Her face dropped and she went to talk to the boy. He waved her off like she wasn't there. She just sat there looking like a lost puppy.**_

"_**I like you. You're way much better at everything than all the kids in the house." If you looked in the background, you could she her shake and run off somewhere out of the frame.**_

I put my head down but picked it up when I heard booing.

"Excuse me, miss." It was Heyman, "I don't know what all the videos are for, but could you tell me why I'm in the middle of this, I'll be happy."

"Just look closely at the videos-"he cut me off.

"Nobody cares about your videos! If you're so tough that you want to pick a fight, then why don't you tell me now?!" now I was pissed.

"Fine then, you Walrus prick! Just wait until Friday. Everything will be uncover." I walked out of the ring and up the ramp to him. "You better be there or else!" I dropped the mic and walked backstage. I didn't even waste time to grab my stuff. Once I got out of the locker room, I saw Punk. There was an instant smile. But my smile dropped when I saw Orton staring at me. I spind on my heel and ran as fast as I could out the building; leaving a confused Punk and a satisfied Randy.

_**I'm sorry, Punk. I really am.**_

**WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWW EWWE**

**So I tried my best to make it longer than the last chapter. Idk why, but I started tearing up while writing this. I really need to man up. So I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Bye for now!**


End file.
